Unreadable Feeling
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: Miriallia bilang bahwa hubungan Cagalli dan Athrun berada di ujung tanduk. Yzak bilang bahwa Athrun terlalu pengecut / twoshot / AU /  ASUCAGA fans masuk! /


**Unreadable Feeling**

**Disclaimer** :

Gundam Seed/Destiny selalu selamanya punya Sunrise. Dan Sunrise itu punya **SAYA. **(abaikan kalimat yang terakhir itu)

**Warning : **

Fic ini mungkin bagi saya dan banyak di antara kalian mengecapnya sebagai **produk gagal**, **penuh dengan OOCness, typo(s) yang sangat tak bisa terhindarkan. Dan AWAS! Ada kata-kata sumpah serapah di sini.**

**Summary :**

Miriallia bilang bahwa hubungan Cagalli dan Athrun berada di ujung tanduk. Yzak bilang bahwa Athrun terlalu pengecut / twoshot / AU / ASUCAGA fans masuk! /

_~Dozo!~_

"Kau kenapa Cagalli?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda pada kawannya yang dari tadi ia perhatikan seperti mengeluarkan aura hitam disekeliling tubuhnya. Gadis berambut pirang –yang ia ajak bicara tadi hanya semakin mengerutkan alisnya. Kalau kau banyak berkhayal, mungkin kau sudah menemukan api di kedua bola matanya. Kentara sekali kalau gadis di samping Lacus, si rambut merah muda tadi, sedang tidak enak hati.

"Wah, wah, apa ada yang sedang dicampakkan pacarnya di sini?" di hadapan Lacus, seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek ikut nyeletuk. Dan bum! Sepertinya tepat sasaran, tak dinyana, mata amber si pirang langsung men-death glare si pemilik mata aquamarine, Miriallia. Milly, panggilan Miriallia, yang tenggorokannya langsung tercekat oleh tatapan si rambut pirang pun langsung mengalihkan matanya untuk mengikuti segerombolan anak-anak cowok 'kece' yang lewat bergerombolan di belakang Lacus.

"Geez, Cagalli. Dia hanya bercanda,bercanda…atau jangan-jangan benar apa yang dikatakan Milly tadi?" Kini giliran gadis berambut coklat gelap panjang di depan si pirang –atau yang duduknya di samping Milly itu ikut berkomentar atas ketidak-enakan hati si gadis pirang, bermata amber, dihadapannya, Cagalli Hibiki. Lacus memberinya tatapan peringatan agar jangan-mengganggu-Cagalli saat itu juga.

"Ish! Kau ini, Shiho! Ku kira membelaku, ternyata malah memanas-manasi!" Milly meninju pelan lengan kanan sohib kentalnya itu, kegiatan matanya sudah selesai rupanya. Sang korban tinju pun hanya nyengir. "Well, It's not my fault. I'm just curious, ya' know," ia mengangkat bahunya sambil menyeruput sisa jus jeruknya.

"Kalau itu sih, aku juga merasakannya," ujar Milly pelan-pelan sambil melirik Cagalli.

Yang disindir pun akhirnya merasa, dikerucutkannya bibirnya untuk beberapa waktu. Ia pun menghela napas panjang, kenapa ia harus mempunyai teman-teman yang selalu ingin tahu segalanya, batinnya berkata. "Oke-oke, aku cerita!" ucapnya, menyerah atas desakan terselubung si Miriallia.

Shiho yang tadinya asyik mengigiti sedotan –kebiasaan buruknya kalau jusnya sudah habis langsung membuangnya dengan melemparkannya ke arah tong sampah terdekat. Toss! Kotak jus itu pun masuk dengan tepat, kapten tim basket memang tidak main-main kemampuannya. Sedangkan Milly, yang terlihat antusias, langsung menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Cagalli –padahal tidak berefek sedikitpun karena duduk mereka berseberangan. Dasar tukang gossip! Sedangkan Lacus masih saja terlihat adem ayem, gadis pinky itu memang pembawaannya selalu tenang. Satu-satunya yang Cagalli syukuri diantara teman-temannya yang lain disaat seperti ini.

"Well, aku sudah cerita kan kalau 'dia' sering tidak berhubungan denganku akhir-akhir ini," Cagalli mengucapkannya pelan sekali, takut kalau seisi kantin terbuka di kampusnya itu bakal mendengarnya.

"Ow!" ucap Milly mendramatisir, padahal sampai puncak konfliknya saja belum! Ia dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari Shiho, nyalinya pun langsung ciut. "Iya, iya… Lanjutkan, Cagalli!" tangan kanan Milly pun meninju udara, seperti melakukan orasi saja. Gadis teman Cagalli satu ini memang suka heboh sendiri.

Si pirang itu menghela napas panjang lagi, semilir angin yang menyapu rambutnya sebahu semakin membuat keadaannya semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, memperhatikan jari telunjuknya yang berputar-putar seperti menggambar sesuatu. "Kemarin aku ketemu dengannya, dan dia menghindariku LAGI!" telunjuk yang tadinya berdiri kini ikut bersembunyi di balik kepalan tangan Cagalli yang menggebrak meja secara tiba-tiba. Membuat ketiga sahabatnya sedikit berjengit kaget akibat luapan emosi Cagalli yang datang tanpa diundang itu.

Hening. Kepala Lacus, Shiho, Milly dihinggapi keringat satu butir yang jatuh. Sweatdrop.

"Well, apa hanya itu?" tanya Shiho sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. Sebenarnya Ia, Lacus, dan Milly sudah mendengarkan hal itu berkali-kali, yang gadis berambut panjang itu inginkan adalah cerita yang lebih seru! Tapi sepertinya tidak ada. Cagalli mendengus, wajahnya berpaling ke arah lain. Shiho menganggap jawaban itu sebagai iya.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian berada diujung tanduk," Milly menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mendramatisir lagi. Tapi yang kali ini berhasil membuat hati Cagalli mencelos, takut yang dikatakan Milly itu benar.

Pikiran yang merasukinya akhir-akhir ini itu pun datang lagi. Kenapa dia menghindariku? Apa dia bosan padaku? Dia sudah punya pacar lain? Atau aku lebih sering mengacuhkannya, jadi dia mau balas dendam padaku? Atau hubungan kami tidak direstui orang tuanya lalu ia – tunggu! Aku tahu dan mengenal betul orang tuanya, mereka baik-baik saja, jadi itu tidak mungkin. Mungkin opsi ketiga yang paling mendekati, tapi siapa yang – ah! Jangan-jangan Lacus wanna be itu, ketua fansclubnya. Geez! Atau jangan-jangan gadis berambut pendek magenta itu! Tapi kan-

"…-lli… Cagalli!" panggilan lembut Lacus serta guncangan yang dirasakan bahunya membuat si pemilik iris mata amber terhempas kembali ke bumi. Pikiran-pikiran itu pun menghilang, tapi masih membekas di kepalanya. Berputar-putar, menyebabkan tanda tanya besar menunggangi ubun-ubunnya. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tatapannya ke mata baby blue milik Lacus mengosong, gadis itu diam tidak bergeming. Akan memakan banyak kertas kalau menuliskan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Singkat kata, kalau ini dunia seed, mungkin sebuah benih akan pecah dan membesarkan pupil amber milik Cagalli. "Apa Athrun mempunyai gadis lain?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

0/0

ACHOOO!

"Kenapa kau?" Yzak, pemilik rambut putih –yang sering kali ia ngotot kalau ini rambut aslinya, bukan karena dicat, bertanya pada rivalnya sekaligus sahabatnya –yang takkan pernah Yzak akui sampai kapanpun, kondisi apapun, seumur hidupnya, sampai kiamat tiba. Aku harap kau mencatat kalimat barusan.

Kembali pada cerita. Pemuda berambut biru yang tengah berjalan di sebelahnya hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menggaruk hidung mancungnya sekilas. Ia hanya merasa ada yang membicarakannya. Dan, entah mengapa bulu kuduknya menjadi berdiri tanpa disuruh sedikitpun. Sebenarnya, pemuda ini sudah terbiasa dibicarakan orang, karena tampang 'cantik' yang diturunkan dari ibunda tercintanya atau mungkin kepintaran yang dimilikinya, opsi pertama lebih condong ku rasa. Tapi, kali ini rasanya sedikit berbeda.

"Ah, lihat cewek itu, body-nya oke banget…" celetuk pemuda berkulit hitam manis berambut pirang di sebelah Yzak, Dearka. Ia berhenti berjalan dan melengos ke arah mahasiswi yang memakai pakaian ketat, dengan mini skirtnya. Ia nampak asyik bersiul-siul menggoda cewek –cewek yang di godanya juga mengeluarkan senyuman seduktif ke arahnya lagi, kebiasaan.

"Ehem. Aku rasa Milly takkan senang jika melihatmu seperti itu, Dearka," ujar si rambut biru kalem. Yang di ajak bicara pun langsung menghadap pemilik iris mata bewarna emerald itu, mendengus tidak senang jika nama pacarnya diungkit-ungkit untuk mengganggu kesenangannya. Untunglah, dibalik sifatnya yang pervy abis itu ia masih tetap menomorsatukan si kekasih hati, jadi tenang saja.

"Ah, iya-iya. Tapi aku rasa memanfaatkan kepopuleran sekali-sekali tidak apa, Zala," jawab Dearka santai. Yzak pun memutar bola matanya, bosan. Mulai lagi deh, percakapan-tidak-penting si playboy ikan teri versus si empunya pedoman tata-krama-adalah-nomor-satu-dalam-hidup.

"Tapi kau kan sudah punya pacar, Dearka. Aku rasa kebiasaanmu itu harus dikurangi, atau kalau perlu dihilangkan," ujar Athrun, sedikit menceramahi. Ia memang agak risih dengan kelakuan Dearka yang satu itu, menggoda cewek sana sini. Tidak salah lagi, kepribadian yang dimiliki Athrun memang terlalu kalem Padahal menurut banyak mahasiswa di Heliopolis University yang punya otak seperti Dearka berpikiran bahwa raut mukanya itu lebih menunjang untuk menggaet para dedengkot mahasiswi populer daripada si pemuda berkulit hitam, yang memang ia dilahirkan untuk itu. Hell, Dearka sendiri bahkan mengakui muka Athrun lebih ganteng –cenderung cantik daripada dirinya. Ew! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Athrun memanglah seorang yang terlalu alim, menurut teman-temannya. Namun tidak di pungkiri lagi, sebenarnya banyak –terlalu banyak yang menyukainya secara **terselubung**. Kenapa terselubung? karena seorang Athrun Zala telah memiliki kekasih hati, si tomboy dari jurusan Desain Grafis. Jadi, kalau kau tak mau menerima tendangan dan pukulan dari seorang cewek bersabuk hitam, sebaiknya kau menjauhi saja si Zala ini, bayangkan dia menjadi pacarmu dalam mimpi saja.

"Urusai yo! Jangan urusi urusanku, sementara urusanmu sendiri belum selesai," Dearka mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya, agar Athrun berhenti 'berceramah'. "Gadisku bilang, akhir-akhir ini gadismu itu sering uring-uringan karena kau menghindarinya terus-terusan. Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu? Setiap dihampiri selalu kabur, sebegitu kecilkah nyalimu?" benar saja, si pemilik mata emerald itu langsung terdiam, tapi dengan warna kemerahan menjalari pipinya. Ia tersentak oleh apa yang dikatakan temannya barusan, masalah yang beberapa menit lalu dilupakannya menjadi kembali dalam ingatannya. Tawa pun meluncur dari arah Dearka, disusul dengan kekehan mengejek dari pemuda lainnya, Yzak.

Seketika udara di sekitar Athrun berubah suhu, menjadi lebih panas. Kepalan tangan kirinya langsung meluncur ke pucuk kepala si rambut pirang, "Kau sih enak, tidak punya malu. Bagaimanapun juga aku kan butuh persiapan,"

"Kau itu memang terlalu pengecut, Zala. Akui sajalah," celetuk Yzak, masih dengan kekehan mengejeknya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa langsung mengejek dengan tepat sasaran pada si rival. Tawa kemenangan dalam hatinya langsung berkobar. Skak mat!

"_Damn_ kau, Yzak. Kau belum punya pacar, jadi kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, kau tahu itu?"

Yzak mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apa-apaan si Zala? Mengejeknya, eh? Temperamen si pemilik iris biru yang terkenal itu pun muncul karena merasa harga dirinya telah terinjak-injak. Dan perkataan mereka pun berubah menjadi serius. Nada yang melucur berubah menjadi satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Oh, F-! Jangan berlagak tinggi kau di hadapanku hanya gara-gara kau sudah lebih dulu punya pacar selama 4 tahun! Mengucapkan empat kata itu saja kau terbata-bata, bahkan lari pontang-panting berusaha mengindarinya. Itu sangat PE-NGE-CUT, kau tahu?" teriak Yzak, membuat orang di sekeliling tiga mahasiswa yang kebetulan lewat menjadi tersentak kaget. Kalau dilihat-lihat udara semakin panas saja ya?

"Aku tidak tahu arti pengecut selain menatap seseorang dari kejauhan selama 3 tahun lamanya, rambut aneh!" balas si rambut biru, tak mau kalah.

"Kau mengataiku, eh! Kuso! Kau memang #$%^asdfghjkl(*&^%!"

Blablabla. Adu mulut, sumpah serapah, saling tarik menarik kerah baju, serta pendelikkan dari masing-masing yang empunya mata pun tak bisa terhindarkan.

"Hei, sudah-sudah. Kalian tidak malu apa, seperti anak kecil saja!" potong Dearka. Ucapannya menginterupsi kegiatan glaring kontes antara Yzak dan Athrun. Memang sih, kalau tidak dihentikan sekarang bisa-bisa aku tak kan berhenti mengetik, uhm maksutku pertengkaran mereka takkan bisa berhenti, atau bahkan Juctice dan Duel sekarang sudah saling tebas –adu tonjok kalau dalam waktu di sini. Tapi malang bagi Dearka, bukannya malah diberi hadiah atas kehormatannya untuk melerai pergulatan yang belum sempat terjadi di antara Athrun dan Yzak, ia malah dihadiahi pendelikan maut yang tidak bisa mematikan dari keduanya. Ya ampun.

"Tidak usah mendelik bersamaan begitu bisa, kan?"

"Cih," si rambut putih dan biru langsung melengos bersama-sama, punggung mereka kini saling berhadapan. Mata mereka pun berada pada direksi yang berbeda. Yzak melihat dosennya yang kebetulan lewat, Raww –si dosen homo sambil mengibaskan rambut pirangnya ala model iklan shampoo, untuk menarik sesama jenis, membuatnya ingin muntah di tempat. Sedangkan Athrun beberapa detik bersirobok mata dengan mahasiswi yang disinyalir sebagai Lacus-wanna-be yang berada di jalan perempatan menuju perpustakaan, gadis itu memberikan ciuman jarak jauh ke arahnya, membuatnya ingin bunuh diri dengan obat nyamuk yang baru dibelinya semalam.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau hari ini mengungkapkannya saja, Zala."

"Dearka, kau di pihaknya?" tanya Athrun kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa, Yzak dan Dearka adalah duo terkenal seantero HU. Bahkan para fujoshi di universitasnya senang membayangkan mereka sebagai pasangan yaoi! Sial.

"Kau mau terus-terusan diperoloknya sebagai pengecut?" jari telunjuk Dearka mengacung –yang langsung ditepis Yzak, tepat di depan hidung mancung pemiliknya.

Yzak meringis keji ke arah Athrun. Dirinya merasa di atas angin sekarang. Setidaknya, pengikutnya berada di sini, dua lawan satu-lah istilahnya. Dan jelas saja, si rambut biru menjadi terpojokkan oleh ulah kedua kawannya, eh bukan, lawan yang menyamar sebagai kawan. Benar-benar musuh dalam selimut!

Athrun menggeram. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir kalem layaknya ia yang biasanya. Pun, tidak baik memang kalau harga dirinya terjatuh di depan Yzak. Membayangkan pemuda yang dikenalnya sejak kecil dan menganggapnya sebagai rival sepihak itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan menepuk pantatnya dan mengatainya pengecut adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia bayangkan. Lebih baik mati saja.

Dan dengan ini, terkutuklah wahai ego lelaki.

"_Damn_. **OK! **Kalau itu mau kalian!"

_To be continued…_

Maaf sebesar-besarnya karena memotong adegannya di tengah jalan. Habis, kalau di satukan enggak seru. Hahaha (maunya Author sih). Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk para fans AsuCaga ;) semoga terhibur, dan semoga chapter terakhir bisa segera di publish. Dan terimakasih sudah membaca! *bows*


End file.
